Dare
by Roxius
Summary: MicaiahXLaura. Laura follows Micaiah into the lake for some skinny dipping, and things get hot between them. Shoujoai, yuri. PLease R & R! I need to make more HeatherXNephenee stuff...


Laura's cheeks became a deep crimson red as she watched Micaiah's articles of clothing slowly fall to the floor. The Dawn Brigade had stopped in a small forest to rest, so Micaiah decided to take a quick dip in a nearby lake. She even wanted to go in nude...except she had no idea someone was currently watching her, hiding behind a large oak tree.

As Micaiah took off her shirt, her pale silky-smooth skin became visible to Laura's ever-widening eyes. The sun shone brightly off of it, covering Micaiah's body in a majestic glow. 'She's...she's like a beautiful goddess...' Laura thought while licking her dry lips hungrily. Soon, Micaiah was standing there, her entire body visible.

With a small sigh, Micaiah closed her eyes and slowly waded into the lake water. She shivered a bit due to the cold, but she quickly got used to it and dived underwater. Shaking all over, Laura's mind was still fresh with images of Micaiah's naked body. 'God...since when have I become such a pervert...?' Laura wondered.

Laura looked around a few times and, once Micaiah had swam off to one of the far parts of the lake, she started to make her way back to the tent. 'There's no way I can stay here any longer...I need to keep my emotions under control!' At least, that was what Laura was planning to do...

...Until Micaiah popped her head out of the water and noticed her. "Hey." Laura flinched and stood still for a moment before spinning around. She covered her face with her hands, but she peeked through an opening between fingers as Micaiah smiled at her. Even though the white-haired beauty's head was the only thing visible, Laura still felt flustered looking at her.

"Hey, Laura...do you wanna come in? I could use some company..." Micaiah said softly with a little smile. Unsure of what to say, Laura complied to Micaiah's request, and soon both girls were wading in the water, naked. Laura's face was still as red as a tomato, and she kept darting her eyes all around, hoping no one would walk in on them like this.

"Are you okay, Laura?" Micaiah asked in a worried tone. Laura let out a gasp and nervously replied, "...I-I'm fine. I just...I just feel a little cold, that's all. Anyway...why did you want to go skinny dipping in this lake, Micaiah?" A big smile formed on Miciah's lips as she replied, "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to take a swim, silly! I obviously couldn't go in the water with all my clothes on!"

Laura had to admit that it did make sense; only an idiot would jump into a lake fully-clothed! "Uh...y-you're really pretty, especially without clothes, Micaiah..." Laura remarked out of nowhere. Covering her mouth, Laura stared at Micaiah's shocked face and thought, 'OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP! Why did I just say that outloud? Shouldn't I have been thinking it?!'

Micaiah stared down at the rippling tides surrounding her for a few moments, completely silent. Laura was about to make her way back to shore when Micaiah said, "I...I never knew you felt that way about me...Laura..." Laura winced and prepared to try and talk her way out of the situation.

"I...I...it was a mistake, Micaiah! I didn't mean to say you were pretty...well, you are, but...I don't want you to get the wrong idea..." With a dazed look still on her face, Micaiah slowly dragged herself through the water until she was only inches away from Laura's beet red face. Suddenly, Micaiah smirked.

"You know...I always thought you were kind of cute..."

Laura wanted to protest, to try and hide her deep affections for just a bit longer, but she was cut off by Micaiah's tongue as it slipped into her mouth. Soon, Micaiah was completely on top of her, and the two girls were making out ferociously in the lake.

"Ohh...Laura...I've loved you for so long...kiss me harder..."

"M...Micaiah...please...I'm sure I've been in love with you for so much longer...I need you...uh...in my life..."

A few more splashes of water, and then everything was calm once again. That was when Sothe decided to check up on them. As he came closer to the lake, he thought, 'Hmm...I wonder what Laura's clothes are doing here. Did she go swimming, too?' Suddenly, he caught sight of something emerging from the water.

It was Micaiah and Laura, locked in a powerful embrace. They both took a few deep breaths before colliding their lips again. Sothe's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream out in disbelief, but he quickly stopped himself. Closing his eyes, he spun around and ran back to the campsite, still unable to believe what he had just seen.

'No way...it just can't be possible...' he told himself, 'Doesn't...doesn't Micaiah love me, though? Well...doesn't she?' Sothe desired some kind of answer to his questions...but he already knew the answer. Micaiah loved Laura...and not him.

'I should have seen this coming...how many times has Micaiah ever shown any interest in me or boys in general for the last few years, anyway...'

As poor Sothe continued to suffer these emotions of heartbreak, Micaiah and Laura were too distracted with loving each other to pay attention to the world around them...


End file.
